


Game on!

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [17]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arcade, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: Their quest objective is simple enough – defeat the Tiny Master of Evil, Veigar, and rescue the stolen princess, Lulu. What could go wrong?Written for the prompt: Lulu/Veigar. Final boss Veigar kidnaps Lulu, and the 3 arcade heroes (Miss Fortune, Hecarim, and Sona) go out to save her. But as soon as they get there, Lulu doesn't seem to want to leave!





	Game on!

Their quest objective is simple enough – defeat the Tiny Master of Evil, Veigar, and rescue the stolen princess, Lulu. The rewards are more than any of them could have imagined, and – considering the relative size of the boss – Miss Fortune figures her party will be living in leisure for the next year at least.

Sona – their healer and dps mage – rests a small hand on her shoulder. She smiles, deep with the promise of victory, and Miss Fortune nods. Hecarim – their tank and designated melee – grins in turn, hefting his lance above his shoulder. They stand before the castle doors, the faint sound of battle music creeping its way through the entrance.

“Shall we begin?” Miss Fortune prompts, smacking her bubblegum with a delightful pop, and Hecarim’s grin widens.

“On it,” the robotic unicorn replies, and he strides forward to attack – charging ahead in a flurry of rainbows and blood. Sona and Miss Fortune enter the castle behind him, picking off stragglers from a distance, and the mobs drop before them like flies. They reach the doors of Veigar’s throne room without even breaking a sweat, and Fortune can’t believe their luck.

They’d be eating well, tonight.

It’s with soft enchantments from Sona that they push their way through the double doors, and the battle music fades into a familiar pre-boss fight buzz. What they see in the throne room is unlike anything they had predicted – and all three members of Miss Fortune’s party (herself, included) slow to a stop in the doorway.

Veigar is eating cupcakes. And Lulu – lounging on her own three quarters of the throne – is doing the very same. But although there’s a cupcake in his hand, and although he’s squished against the left arm of his throne, Veigar – for what it’s worth – looks as though he’s been expecting them.

The mage straightens his back (in a way that might have been a dignified if he wasn’t squished on his throne), before letting out a mighty cry of “How dare you mortals set foot in my domain! State your purpose!”

Miss Fortune raises an eyebrow, amused, before gesturing to Lulu with one of her guns. After all, there’s never any point in wasting time.

“We’re here to rescue that princess over there, actually,” the pink haired marksman replies, watching as Lulu’s head snaps up. “So drop the cupcakes hun – we’re taking you home.”

“You’re here to rescue me?” Lulu asks, curious, and Miss Fortune stifles a snicker when Veigar’s eyes go wide. The young girl contemplates this fact, before frowning and sitting back in the throne. “Well I’m not leaving,” she announces finally with a pout, crossing her legs with a flourish and jostling Veigar even more into the right side of the seat.

Miss Fortune takes a moment to admire the look on Veigar’s face – an expression somewhere between _I’m never letting her go_ , and _please, for the love of all things holy, don’t you dare leave without her_. Miss Fortune pops her gum with an amused smack. She’d be laughing now, too, if the little princess hadn’t decided to be so difficult.

“Are you sure?” Fortune asks carefully, eyeing the pouting little girl. “Your parents have put up a hefty sum for your return – they really miss you after all.”

“I’m not leaving,” Lulu repeats, firmly, and Miss Fortune can see the obstinate lines set around her face. Sona plays a few notes of confusion on her keyboard, and Miss Fortune simply sighs. This had seemed like such an easy quest, too.

“Alright,” the marksman says finally, her bright pink bubblegum popping one final time. “Guess we’re doing this the hard way, then.” She watches as Veigar stands up, shifting his staff into an offensive position, and Miss Fortune delivers her final line with a small flurry of bullets.

“There’s no way I’m returning empty handed.”

Lulu smiles from behind the mage, cheerful yet sharp, and she joins Veigar on the throne room floor with a spring in her step. The soft music playing throughout the castle shifts into the electrifying instrumental that Miss Fortune easily identifies as boss music, and adrenaline shoots through her veins when Sona begins to match its beat.

And Veigar – cupcake still in hand – slowly grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from leagueoffics - note that I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
